The Boy with Glasses
by Aquila E. Hawke
Summary: Anthea 'Astrid' Hofferson is the most popular girl in Berk Highschool, and Hunter 'Hiccup' Haddock is the odd-one out. Read on to find out how this unlikely pair get together. A Hiccstrid modern AU. By the way, I know absolutely nothing about schools but I am making an attempt to make it realistic. Now, read on.
1. Prologue

_A bright, beautiful morning, a new fresh start._

 _But be careful, the day might just break your heart._

The insistent beeping of the alarm clock broke the peaceful silence of Anthea 'Astrid' Hofferson's bedroom at 6:00 that morning. Astrid groaned, rolled over in her bed, and pressed the snooze button, trying to sleep a little more.

But, finding her efforts to be futile as always, she sat up well before the clock went off, and switched it off. _Now the accursed noise is stuck in my head._ She thought gloomily.

Astrid yawned, stretched, and reached for her hairbrush. She used to use her morning hair to scar her little brother, Harold, when she was younger, but she had grown out of it now.

After dragging the brush through her unruly hair in a feeble attempt to tame it, she got up, sleepily padding to the bathroom, and took a shower. No one else was up, she always woke up way earlier than the rest of the family.

The day was bright, so Astrid drew up a chair and sat for a while, looking out her bedroom window over the garden and the street below. A few cars drove through, but it was yet to become real rush-hour.

Astrid stayed seated there, watching the comings and goings of the people, small as her hand from the spacious fourth-floor flat she lived in, until the rest of the family were up. She sighed, and got up, walked out the door to the bustle of the morning.

"'Morning Mum." She said as Beka, her mother, bustled by.

"'Morning dear." Beka said vaguely as she hurried by, her arms full of washing. Astrid made her way to the kitchen in an unhurried way. It was empty, no surprise, so she took a bread-roll from the breadbin and chomped on it. Her father, John, popped in.

"Ah, there you are, Anthea. I was looking for you." He said.

"Good morning to you too, dad." Said Astrid sarcastically.

"Sorry dear, first day back at school is always a rush." He kissed the top of her head, and Astrid smiled at him.

Astrid and Harold arrived at school just in time. The bell rang, and Astrid made her way to the eighth grade history classroom, Harold to the third grade maths. He really was a lot younger than Astrid.

As Astrid found her way to her desk, she spotted someone already in the room. At the other seat on her desk, too! She was surprised, the bell had only just rung. He was a tall boy with auburn hair and piercing green eyes, partially blurred by large square glasses. Astrid recognised him as Hunter 'Hiccup' Haddock, the mayor's son and the school freak. She took her seat without a word, quietly ignoring him.

He smiled at her, a little hopefully, but she ignored him. The classroom began to fill up, her friends Heather, Terry 'Tuffnut' Thorston, and Rachael 'Ruffnut' Thorston. They all sneaked smiles at her, which she returned.

A few minutes later, the teacher, Miss White, came in.

"Welcome back, class!" She said brightly.

This was going to be a long day...


	2. Chapter 1

The bell rang for the end of the afternoon classes, and Astrid joined the crush at the door, longing to get out of the horrible, stale classroom. Much to her distaste, she found Hiccup next to her. He offered her an ingratiating smile again, almost pleadingly.

"Leave me alone, Haddock." She rebuffed him. His smile fell from his face and he moved off, quickly getting lost in the crowd. Astrid was suddenly knocked to one side by Hiccup's beefy cousin, Samuel 'Snotlout' Jorgensen.

"Hey!" She exclaimed. He snickered and moved on. Astrid sighed. Ugh. She made her way to the canteen and found a seat, next to her friends.

"And then I said… Oh, hello Astrid!" Heather said brightly.

"Hello Heather." Astrid said dully. She was having a really bad day.

"Woah. What happened to you?" Tuffnut pointed at her. "You look awful."

"Nothing, guys." Astrid plonked herself down in the nearest plastic seat heavily. "Just a bad day, is all." She sighed. Heather patted her arm in a commiserating gesture.

"I'm sure it'll get better." She smiled. There was a very pregnant pause.

"And to cap it all, I'm sharing a desk with that freak, Hiccup Haddock!" Astrid suddenly ejaculated.

"Maybe you could ask the teacher for a desk change?" Suggested Ruffnut.

"I was planning to." Astrid sighed, and Heather resumed her discussion with Tuffnut.

"Anyway, as I was saying…"

Half an hour later, Astrid found herself making her was down the main corridor to Biology class. She entered the nearly empty room and took her accustomed seat, enjoying the peace until Hiccup arrived. Soon he came through the door, laden with a large messenger bag over one shoulder that was positively exploding with books. He sat down next to her.

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear." Astrid snapped before he could even open his mouth. "I will not put up with you being distracting in the slightest." She shot him a death-glare. He smirked annoyingly.

"I won't." He turned back to his books, pulling out 'Advanced Biology, 4th Edition', and burying himself in a boring-looking passage about the Medulla Oblongata and it's function in control of the heart and lungs.

"What are you reading that for? Today is the pulmonary system!" Astrid couldn't resist.

"I know." Hiccup replied with his smirk. Gods, that smirk was annoying. Astrid sighed, but didn't press the point.

The teacher, Mr. Blackmouth, came in.

"Today, we will be discussing the pulmonary system. Who can tell me which part of the brain links to it?"

Hiccup's hand shot into the air.

"Medulla Oblongata." He said.

"Well done, Mr. Haddock. You're new here, aren't you. Can you tell me which other system it links to?"

"Circulatory."

"Very good. Very good indeed."

Astrid was furious. She used to be top of the class in biology, now this Haddock boy came flouncing in and aced it!

The rest of the class passed similarly, Mr. Blackmouth asks a question, Hiccup answers it. If only Astrid had known they would be doing the part of the brain that controls it, not the actual lungs! Finally, they got to the lungs.

"Who can tell me which muscle expands the lungs?"

Astrid determined to beat that Haddock boy this time. She shot her hand in the air.

"Diaphragm." She exclaimed, perhaps a little too loudly.

Mr. Blackmouth seemed surprised.

"Yes… Well done Miss Hofferson."

About twenty minutes later, the class was over. The classroom was filled with the scrapings of chairs and the rustles of books being put away as they exited.

"Are you trying to be some kind of know-it-all?" Astrid rounded on Haddock as soon as they were out the door.

"I'm trying to do well, is that too surprising?" Haddock retorted unusually snappily. Astrid resisted the urge to punch him and stormed off, fuming.

The next few classes she shared with Haddock were the same. He just had to be an insufferable, nerdy know-it-all. Honestly, he even hung out with Fishlegs, the other nerd of the school. They would sit all lunch break, discussing the function of the Corpus Callosum, the maximum number of bonds Carbon can make, (Four) and all sorts of stuff like that.

"Did you ask the teacher for a desk change?" Asked Heather, the moment they had all sat down for the second break. (A/N I'm not sure if there actually is one, but there was at my science camp this year, so let's just stick with it.)

"No." Mumbled Astrid.

"Why?"

"I couldn't summon up the nerve."

"I suppose Mr. Blackmouth can be a bit scary."

"Too right he can. And Haddock was such an insufferable know it all he drove me crazy. I mean, how did he even know we would be doing the Medulla Oblongata today?"

"I wouldn't know, I've never been to a class with him."

Astrid sighed.

"You're lucky."


	3. Chapter 2

The next day was the same.

And the next.

And the next.

Haddock the know-it-all. Haddock the teacher's pet. All the teachers were looking for answers from Haddock. Astrid wanted to hit something with an axe. She used to be the best student in a lot of classes, and Haddock just prances in and steals it all.

Astrid was fed up to her neck with him.

Every time he shot his hand up she wanted to smack it down again.

"… And I'm fed up to _here_ with it!" Astrid exclaimed, almost shouting, as she vented her feelings to her friends.

"I bumped into him earlier." Ruffnut said. "He had about sixty books, and those really nerdy glasses. You must be a saint to put up with him! If it were me, I would hardly be able to resist just -" She broke off to punch Tuffnut in the nose.

"Owww!" Exclaimed Tuff. "What was that for?"

"'Cause punching you is fun, Bro." Ruffnut sat back smugly.

"Stop it, you two." Astrid growled moodily, taking a swig of water.

"Since when have those two 'stopped'?" Asked Heather with a smirk.

"I suppose."

The bell rang. It was time for Chemistry. Astrid wandered unenthusiastically into the classroom to find her infuriating classmate already there. He smirked. _Again_. Why must he smirk _every_ time they met? Astrid had to admit, there was a certain… likability to his smirk.

"Good afternoon, class. Today we will be discussing the periodic table." Miss Carpenter, the rather scary Chemistry teacher. "We will start off with a recitation of the first ten elements…" Haddock's hand shot into the air. I could barely restrain my anger.

"Hydrogen, Helium, Lithium, Beryllium, Boron, Carbon, Nitrogen, Oxygen, Fluorine, Neon."

"Very good. And which of those are noble gases?"

Astrid had enough. Haddock was not the only person who knew things.

"Helium and Neon." She cut in.

"Miss Astrid, do not interrupt."

That was it. Astrid had had it. Slamming her book shut and grabbing her bag, she stormed out of the room. She heard muttering from behind her, but she didn't care.

She pushed her way through the students cluttering the halls, and stormed out of the building. She sat on the statue of the first principal of the school and fumed. She must have emitted an aura, for no one went near her.

Miss Carpenter came out the door and stood for a moment, looking for Astrid. She made a beeline for her the moment she saw her.

"Miss Astrid, why did you storm out?" Her voice was calm, but there was an authoritative tone to it that made Astrid uneasy.

"I…" Astrid couldn't tell Miss Carpenter about Haddock.

"Come with me." Miss Carpenter stood up after a short pause. Astrid knew they were going to the Principal's office.

One uncomfortable discussion later, Astrid was suspended for a week.

"Curse him!" Astrid shouted five days later, and hit the wall of her bedroom. The door opened.

"Anthea, sweetie, are you okay?" Beka came in to the room.

"Of course I'm not! I hate that Haddock boy! All this would never have happened if he hadn't been an insufferable know-it-all!" Astrid yelled.

"Anthea, dear, the neighbors!" Beka shushed her. "I know it's hard. But do try not to be too mad at him."

"You've never met him." Astrid growled.

"Come downstairs and have some lunch, dear. It's nearly ready."

"Coming." Astrid huffed.

The food turned out to be leek and potato soup, one of Astrid's favourites. Her father was reading the newspaper, the other side of the table. There was a picture of a terrible car crash, and a large headline shouted:

 **MAJOR CAR CRASH AT NIGHT FURY ROAD,**

 **BOY INJURED**

"Can I see that when you're finished, Dad?" Astrid asked, gesturing to the newspaper.

"Oh, you can have it now, I'm done with it." John handed her the newspaper.

The article on the crash read:

 **A major car crash on Night Fury road at 4:37 PM yesterday afternoon has left the young driver, who shall remain nameless for legal reasons, in hospital in critical condition. Our reporter, Scott Brown, will take a closer look. Turn to page 4 for details.**

Astrid turned to page four. This reporter obviously liked to annoy people, it was so long-winded. Condensed, it came down to:

A young man had been seriously injured when his car had been hit from the side by a drunk man with a truck. The truck-driver will be prosecuted.

Astrid felt very sorry for whoever it was that had been in the crash, poor devil.


	4. Chapter 3

The first morning back, Haddock was not there. Astrid thought nothing of it, perhaps he had been expelled?

The next day and he still is not there, she is pleased. Two days of peace.

The next day he fails to show up again, and Astrid wonders why the teachers are not showing any surprise.

The fourth day and Astrid thinks he is gone for good. _Good riddance to bad rubbish._ She thinks smugly.

"You know, one of your classmates is in hospital." Said Beka conversationally, "You should visit him. Apparently he nearly died. He had to have a leg amputated."

" _Mum_." Astrid sighed. "None of my friends are in hospital, and I don't know anyone else in class. Why should I visit a stranger? I don't even know who it is who's in hospital, there's a few people who haven't turned up lately."

"When a boy in my class, Anderson, was in hospital for a broken collar bone, I visited him."

"And he was the boy you went on to marry and get divorced from nearly straight away." Astrid sighed. "I'm not marrying anyone in my class!"

"As you like, dear. I should send him a card or something, just to show you care. Anderson got a card from everyone in the class, and four from Helena."

"Yes and she's the one with the serious memory issues, am I wrong?" Astrid muttered under her breath. "Fine, I'll send him a card." She spoke up.

"Very nice of you, dear." Beka said absently. Mind you, she was an absent person in general, so this was nothing new.

Astrid sighed, and went out the front door for a walk in the nearby council gardens.

Astrid went in the front door of the school the next morning, having dropped off the card at the hospital the previous evening. As usual, it smelled of cheap disinfectant, electronics, lightbulb heat and above all people.

Astrid couldn't have tracked a single person in that place, there were too many smells to isolate one, let alone to follow it. She was always loosing people.

She trudged down the familiar corridors to the History classroom, and the familiar smell of the room flooded her nostrils to her relief. She sat down at her desk and waited for the class to begin. As usual, Haddock was not there.

Two other boys were missing, Harper and Sinclair. She wondered who was the one in hospital.

The doors opened and Miss White came in, looking bright and happy as was her custom.

"Good afternoon, class! Today we are going to talk about the Tudor period…"

Great. Astrid always hated the Tudors.

 **5 months later**

Okay. Astrid had narrowed the suspects down to two individuals, Sinclair or Haddock.

Harper returned from sick leave( **A/N Is that what it's called?** ) a few months later back to his normal egotistical, arrogant self, but Sinclair and Harper had not come back yet. Astrid couldn't say she wasn't pleased, that would have been lying and Astrid never lied.

The morning of five months, 13 days after Haddock returned, Astrid opened the door to Physics class to find her desk half occupied. Astrid felt her heart plummet to her boots, doing a small jitter around her stomach. He was back.

Hiccup looked rather sickly, his normally pale complexion positively bone-white, his eyes were sunken behind his glasses and his infuriating smirk was a mere ghost of what it had once been. However, it was there.

"Hello there, Astrid." He said. His voice was weak, but he retained his irritating tone of sarcasm and wit. "I got your card."

Astrid felt herself blush to the roots of her hair in anger and embarrassment. She slammed herself down, nearly breaking her chair, and did not say another word.

He smiled irritatingly. Astrid could have punched that smile right off his face if Mr. Williams hadn't come in at that moment.

"Ah, Mr. Haddock. Back from hospital I see. Welcome back." He smiled.

"Thank you, sir." Hiccup smirked wanly. Astrid felt a wrench of something akin to sympathy, but sympathy mixed with something different, something new and strange…

Astrid pondered it for the rest of the lesson, not paying attention to the fact that speed equals distance over time or Newton's three laws of motion. When they went out, she heard a strange _clunk squeak… clunk squeak… clunk squeak…_ from the floor. She looked down.

Haddock had a metal attachment where his left foot should have been. Astrid stopped, shocked, and their hands brushed. Astrid felt colour rush to her face as she peered at his leg.

"Oh, that was from the crash." He said conversationally. How could he be conversational about something so serious as a missing limb? Astrid was shocked, and, she had to admit, a little grossed out. She began to walk on, but was suddenly pitching forward as Snotlout Jorgensen walked straight into her.

She got up, brushing herself off and smoking enough to punch something when,

"Leave her alone." Haddock stood between her and his cousin. Snotlout laughed.

"What are you going to do, Fishbone? Jump down my throat and choke me to death? Ha!"

"She's my friend. Leave her alone." Astrid froze. Friend? She didn't think so.

"You? Have a friend? About as likely as dragons existing!" Snotlout shoved his cousin into the wapp as he pushed past.

Hiccup slid down, panting. He was still weak.

"I'm not your friend." Astrid said abruptly. She regretted it later, it was too harsh. Haddock looked hurt for a moment, and turned and walked in the opposite direction as fast as his leg and prosthetic could carry him.

"Haddock! Wait!" Astrid called, already regretting the harshness of her words, but it was too late. He was gone.


	5. Chapter 4

Astrid couldn't sleep that night. She felt too guilty. Why had she been so mean? Why? She hated herself. _Poor boy,_ she thought. _Just out of hospital and he gets me being so mean._ She got out of her bed and sat on the side. Without warning, she suddenly banged her head on the wall in anger, causing her photograph of Stormfly the Blue and Gold Macaw to fall off, and the glass cracked.

"Curse you, Astrid!" Astrid shouted. She heard stirrings from downstairs almost immediately. Shortly, Beka came in.

"Anthea dear, are you okay?" She asked, surveying the cracked picture and angry daughter.

"I've been so mean!" Astrid exploded. "He didn't deserve it!" Beka walked forward and sat down on the edge of Astrid's bed, putting an arm round Astrid's shoulders.

"Tell me all about it." She said soothingly.

"The boy in hospital, Hunter Haddock, the mayor's son. He's my desk mate." Astrid began. "I've been so mean to him, he didn't do anything to deserve it. He - He stood up for me to his cousin last night. He called me his friend. I told him I wasn't in the meanest way possible. I feel so guilty!" Astrid exclaimed, getting up and pacing round the room.

"I can't deny that what you did was wrong." Beka said. "But it would be a lot worse if you didn't feel guilty. That is a good thing. Apologise tomorrow morning."

Astrid sat down again and rested her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Thanks, Mum. I will." She smiled.

Astrid slept well after that.

The next morning, Astrid woke up early. She had to get new glass for the picture, and maybe some peanuts for Stormfly. They were always her favourite.

As she did her shopping, Astrid pondered how to apologise. Eventually she settled on a simple 'I'm sorry.' It seemed the nicest, although Astrid's sense of tact was… well… A little in need of brushing up. A lot in need of brushing up, in fact.

The first lesson of the day was History, and Astrid entered the room. She couldn't see Hiccup anywhere. Eventually he came in, but didn't sit down next to Astrid. He took the empty seat at the very back corner. He looked awful.

He didn't say a word to Astrid the whole day, and if she tried to talk to him, he ignored her. Why wouldn't he listen?


	6. Chapter 5

Astrid needed a plan. Hiccup wouldn't listen during lessons, she could never find him during breaks, he simply vanished. She needed to corner him, and keep him with her until she could explain.

So, that was why the next morning when she arrived at school, Astrid had one.

"Hiccup?"

Astrid made her way carefully to the back of the classroom and whispered to him, taking one last stab at a conventional approach. He ignored her and began to talk to Fishlegs.

"Hiccup? I know you can hear me."

Again, nothing.

"Hiccup? I'm not going to go away unless you at the very least register my presence."

"No no, it's not Beryllium, it's Boron." Hiccup continued, behaving as if she didn't exist.

"Hiccup?"

No response.

"Hiccup, I'm-"

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?" A huge outburst left the whole room reeling from the volume.

"Because-"

"Don't bother!" Hiccup snarled, getting up. "I know all this Thor-damned class anyway." He muttered angrily, sweeping out of the class, pushing past a very surprised Miss Carpenter.

"Haddock!" She exclaimed. But he was long gone.

Astrid took out her phone, and sent a one-sentence text to Heather, her second-in-command.

 _Lockdown is go._

There was no sign of Hiccup through all the rest of the classes before the break, and Astrid began to worry that she would not be able to find him in time for Plan Lockdown. She only hoped Tuffnut was as good a thief as he said he was.

"Did you get it?" She asked as soon as she sat down at the plastic table in the canteen.

"Yup!" Tuffnut lifted a small object from his pocket, and flipped in in the air, grinning. Suddenly he head butted Ruffnut with a flourish.

"Good. Keep it safe." Astrid said. "I haven't caught sight of him yet, I only hope I find him, the trouble we'll get into if I don't…" She eyed Tuff's hand containing the object apprehensively.

"I'll try and think of an excuse, in case it goes awry." Heather interjected.

"Thanks, Heather."

Hiccup was still nowhere to be seen, and this was the last class before the zero hour. Astrid decided to go and look for him, because if he didn't turn up… Detention for everyone.

As she was wandering round the school corridors, wondering whether he hadn't just packed up and cleared off all together, she encountered Tuffnut and Ruffnut, who were a year younger than Astrid, coming out of a class. They came over to her straight sway upon sight.

"You got him to… _The Place_?" Tuffnut asked in an overly-mysterious voice.

"No, Tuff, I haven't got him to the Janitor's closet. I can't even find him.

"Too bad, because I've lost the key."

"WHAT?" Astrid made several nearby students jump out of their skins.

"Yes, I lost in in History earlier." Tuff said matter of factory. Astrid face palmed.

"Come on, we've got to find it, or we're dead." They sprinted to the History classroom, all thought of Hiccup gone from their minds.

"It's got to be here somewhere! When did you have it last?" Astrid began to look under the desk that clearly belonged to Tuffnut.

"I was playing catch with Ruff with it. I think that Snotlout guy caught it."

"You two never fail to make trouble, do you?" They were off, into the biology classroom. "I'm not allowed in there, but get that key if it's the last thing you do. I've got to find Hiccup." With that, Astrid left to find Haddock.

After looking fruitlessly through several corridors, Astrid came to the changing rooms and showers for the sports players.

When she heard a splash, she looked down to see that there was a thin sheen of water on the ground. Filled with an inexplainable feeling of dread, she went in.

Someone had left the shower on, that was all. Astrid breathed a sigh of relief. She should probably turn it off. She began to march confidently towards the door to the cubicle, but found it locked.

That means there must be someone in there. Shen whe looked down, she saw something which made her heart simultaneously stop and go into overdrive.

There was blood mixed with the water.

"Okay, sis. How are we gonna get the key?" Tuffnut asked his sister as they sat down at their shared desk.

"If we maybe ask him nicely…" Ruff replied.

"Nah, too friendly."

"Okay, punch him in the jaw."

"Great idea! Shall I practice on you?"

"Go ahead!" Ruffnut squared up to Tuff, sticking her jaw out. Tuffnut drew his arm back…

Ruffnut punched him squarely in the jaw.

"Hahaha!" She exclaimed, doubling over in laughter.

"Do it again!"


	7. Chapter 6

"So, how are we gonna get it off him again?" Tuff asked for the umpteenth time as the twins waited outside the classroom doors for Snotlout to leave the class.

"I never get tired of showing you!" Ruff headbutted him in his already-bruised jaw.

"Ooh, tha's 'rrreat!" Tuff slurred, swaying.

"Shall I show you again?" Ruff grinned toothily.

"Mush' ash I woul' 'ove to… I thin' our ' _uarry_ ish comin' ou' the 'oor." Tuffnut's words slurred from the swelling of his lip.

"What?"

"'e Shnotman ish 'oming."

"What?"

Tuffnut pointed to the door behind Ruff, where Snotlout was coming out. Ruffnut spun round, took one look at Snotlout, and headbutted him in the chin, hard.

"Ow! Ow ow ow!" Snotlout clasped his hands to his jaw and moaned. "What was that for?"

"Ah-ha!" Ruffnut was looking in Snotlout's pocket. She grinned and fished out the key. "Ours, I believe. Am I right, brother Nut?"

"Indeed you are, Sister Nut." Tuffnut said, seemingly recovered from the blow.

"Let's go." They began to walk away down the corridor.

Hiccup's POV

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?" I exploded. I was so angry I didn't even know what I was doing.

"Because-"

"Don't bother." I growled. So she thought she would come back to rub it in, did she? Well, she could think again, the harpy. "I know all this Thor-damned class anyway." Too right I did, I always knew all the classes before they were even mentioned at this excuse for an educational system.

I stormed out, collecting my books and walked blindly down some corridor or other, boiling angrily.

She thought she was so smart, she thought she could insult me! How dare she! I was far smarter than her, she barely answered a single question in the class. Pah! I would show her, somehow.

As I paced, I began to feel an unbearable itching on my right arm. I tried to ignore it, but it kept coming back. I knew that if I did what I wanted to, it would only make my problem worse. But the urge was so unbearable, so awful, I knew I just had to do it.

I fished around in my bag for a small pocket Spanish dictionary. Having found it, I smiled, and began to make my way to the showers used by the sports players after a game. I wasn't allowed in there, I was far too weak of frame to be a sports player, but I went in anyway. Since when have I had any regard for the rules!

I went in to the shower and turned it on, letting the noise block out any other stimuli. Then I opened the pocket Spanish dictionary and removed a small razor blade from inside the front cover. Placing the book on the soap-stand, I rolled up my right sleeve and began to carve into my arm.

The instant the small red teardrops of blood began to show, all the bad things in life just deserted me. I was left with no feelings at all, just empty peaceful nothingness. As I began to cut deeper and more frequently, I felt myself become lightheaded and dizzy. I wrote it off to the endorphins released by cutting, nothing to worry about.

As I cut more and the lightheaded feeling increased, suddenly…

My blade slipped.

It went straight across the arteries of my wrist, nicking them and causing blood to start to flow hard and fast.

 _Oh Thor. This is it. I've killed myself._ I thought. _Well, at least I won't have to put up with Hofferson anymore._ I reminded myself bitterly.

I could feel my strength running out with my blood, and soon I was leaning on to the wall for support. Then I was sliding down, and then I collapsed entirely.

After a few minutes of lying in a pool of water and blood, I blacked out.


	8. Chapter 7

"Whoever is in there, open this door now!" Astrid exclaimed, pushing on the door to the shower. No reply. _Well, if they want it this way..._ She thought, steeling herself and backing away from the wall. She rant owards the door and threw herself into it with vigour.

The door shattered under her strength and Astrid tumbled through it, slipping and stumbling in the water and splinters of wood. She looked down and saw that the blood was coming from the only occupied cubicle, the first one. She tried that door. Locked. _Of course it was locked, you idiot Astrid!_ She mentally reprimanded herself.

Well, no lock would stand in the way of Astrid Hofferson!

She threw herself at this door, but this door was stronger. She collided with the strong wood with a crack. She would definitely have a bruise later. Well, try again.

And again.

And again.

This door just wouldn't give, however hard she tried.

There was more blood in the water than ever.

-?-

"Where can she be?"

Tuffnut flipped the key in his hand as the twins wandered down the empty school corridors. It was then that they heard the large crash, and the exclamation.

"Son of a half-grown rat-eating munge bucket!"

"Just follow the sound of the angry Astrid!" Ruffnut winked and they set off towards the showers.

-?-

Astrid flopped against the door, panting. It wouldn't give. She needed help. Whoever that was in there was dying! Speaking of whoever, she didn't even know who it was that was in there! So, she put her eye to the crack in the door, and tried her best to see in while she recovered her energy.

But she couldn't see.

 _Scratch that_ , she thought wearily.

It was then that Ruffnut and Tuffnut came in through what was once the door.

"Oh, hey Astrid! Why are you so... Oh." Ruffnut spotted the bloody floor.

"Exactly." Panted Astrid. "Give me a hand!"

Ruff and Tuff, for once, did not make stupid jokes or do anything equally annoying. They just squared up to the door, and winked at each other, and charged.

The door caved in without a struggle under the twin-power. Astrid rushed in, to see.

"Hiccup..." She breathed.

3 Days Later

"You did the right thing, darling." Beka put her arm 'round Astrid comfortingly. "He's safe in hospital now."

Since the incident, Astrid had been, well, volatile. She was liable to explode without a moment's notice, and had been shut-up as a clam on the subject of Hiccup.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Beka guided Astrid to the living room sofa and they sat down together.

"But, Mum..." Astrid mumbled. "There was so much blood..."

"It's all over now."

"But we don't even know if he's going to make it."

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Beka smiled comfortingly, and Astrid snuggled up next to her, dozing off.


	9. Chapter 8

A few days passed uneventfully, Astrid goes to class, worries about Hiccup, answers questions, worries about Hiccup...

It goes on.

Worrying about Hiccup. Constantly.

Astrid couldn't go an hour without thinking about him.

 _Is he okay?_

 _Will he recover fully?_

 _Why did he do it?_

 _Is it because of what I said?_

 _Will he ever forgive me?_

The last of those thoughts bore deeply into her, wrenching at her guts and ripping her heart to shreds.

Why?

Why did it affect her so?

She hated him, didn't she?

Yes. I do hate him. A part of her mind told her.

 _No! He doesn't deserve that!_ Another part of her mind fought back.

He's just a freak. Why do I care?

 _Nobody deserves to be called that. Let alone him. He's kind, nice, cute-_

Wait. What?

Astrid stopped in her slow trudge to the canteen.

Had she just thought that Hiccup was cute?

 _Yes. I did._ The second half of her thought smugly.

No way did I-

 _Oh yes. I did._

Astrid smirked, not unlike Hiccup, in a way, and continued on towards the canteen.

~~~?~~~ (Heh! Mixture! I like that...)

Hiccup returned to Berk High one week later, having recovered sufficiently. He was still on suicide watch, despite the fact that he told them it was an accident. As soon as Astrid saw him come through the door, she raced up to him and flung her arms around him. She could feel his ribs, which was not a good sign.

"Hiccup! You're alright! Thank Odin!" She exclaimed.

Hiccup stood still, a little bemused by Astrid's sudden outburst of affection.

"Y- Yeah. I suppose I'm okay..." He stammered, blinking hard in a way which Astrid suddenly found adorable, especially through those nerdy glasses...

Snapping out of her trance, (Focus, Astrid! You're not even trying!) Astrid let go of a shell shocked Hiccup and beamed at him, for once not caring what _anyone_ thought.

~~~?~~~

"So, how're things going on the getting friendly with Hiccup front?" Heather leaned across the table towards Astrid at the other side.

"Fine! We're talking again! In fact, he even invited me over to his place Sunday for dinner!"

"That's great!" Heather exclaimed. Ruffnut and Tuffnut joined in.

"You two'll make great parents!" Exclaimed Ruffnut.

"WHAT?" Astrid leapt out of her seat in shock and the twins laughed.

"I said, you two'll make great- Ow!" Ruff exclaimed as Heather stood on her foot. "Oh. Yeah. Secr- Ow! Heather!" Heather glared at Ruffnut, making a gesture which said 'Shut up' clearly as day.

"What are all these secrets?" Astrid asked. Heather smiled secretively, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"All in good time, dear friend. All in good time..."

~~~?~~~ (It's official, I'm keeping this!)

Three days later, Sunday 22 of February 2009

Astrid closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and pushed the doorbell of number 13, lower Night Fury Street. This was such a posh place... Nadder Road didn't stand a chance. All the houses down Night Fury Street were painted black. It was, to say the least, a little foreboding.

After what was really a minute or two, but seemed to Astrid like hours, the door of number 13 opened, and Hiccup stepped out looking... Different.

He was dressed in a handsome black tuxedo, which replaced his usual green jumper and had taken off his glasses, which were replaced by contact lenses. Astrid blushed, she was wearing her second best dress.

"Erm, Astrid..." Hiccup stepped out the door. "I'm really sorry, but... My cousin Snitlout is here, and, well... I just thought I should warn you. I didn't know he was going to be here and my father tends to... Well... Favour him."

"That's okay, Hiccup. I know how to deal with him."

"Please, please don't do anything rude towards him in front of my father..."

"I won't."

Hiccup nodded, taking Astrid's arm in a quite old-fashioned style, and led her inside.


	10. Chapter 9

Astrid followed Hiccup nervously into the spacious and rather grand house. The place seemed to reflect the late Victorian era, there were red carpets in the floor and the place was lit by lights that looked like gas lamps. Astrid was sure she had seen this place before.

Every step she took seemed to echo a thousandfold, boring into her ears and making her hair feel like it was standing on end; and the musky, damp smell of old attics and mildewed chests completed the impression of a wealth and old-fashioned grandeur.

"In here." Hiccup seemed a little nervous as he indicated the door to their left. Astrid swallowed nervously, and knocked.

"Come in." A deep, husky voice nearly made Astrid jump out of her skin, such was the alacrity of the reply. She was sure she had heard that voice before, too…

She slowly pushed the door open, and it opened with a horrible creak.

"Come on in lass, and shut the door! You're making a draught!" A red haired, red bearded man was sitting in a large chintz armchair in front of a roaring fire. Snotlout was leaning back in another armchair next to him.

Astrid hurried in, shutting the door once Hiccup was through, too. Then she took a good look at the man, trying to place where she had seen him before.

That was where she had seen him before! Mayor Stoick of Berk. But that made Hiccup - Oh goodness! She never put two and two together! Mayor Stoick Haddock and Hunter Hadd-

Astrid grabbed Hiccup by the arm and yanked him over to her.

"You never told me the that your father is the _mayor_!" She hissed.

"I thought -"

A burst of laughter from Stoick made Astrid jump to attention.

"Sir! Stayor Moick! Um… Mayor Stoick!" She stuttered, dropping a curtesy.

"Don' hurt ye'self, lass. Just call me Stoick." Chuckled Stoick, clearly amused by Astrid's desperation.

More laughter made itself heard, this time coming from Snotlout.

"Ha! Look at her, she can't even speak!"

"Shut. Up. Snotlout." Hiccup growled.

"Snotlout, don' insult -" Stoick tried to intervene with no effect.

"Hah! Look at that! The fishbone's standing up for the common girl! I wonder _why_?" Snotlout ploughed on.

"Back off." Hiccup glared at his cousin.

"Hiccup, it's okay-" Astrid put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let me deal with this, Astrid." Hiccup carefully removed her hand. "Snotlout, if you dare say _anything_ else…"

"Aww, is the little fishbone standing up for his girlfriend?"

Hiccup snapped. He punched Snotlout violently on the jaw then stormed out.

"Hiccup! GET BACK IN HERE **NOW**!" Stoick roared, even making the ornaments on the mantelpiece shake. Hiccup did not reappear.

"Oww… Oww…" Snotlout moaned, clutching his jaw.

"Hiccup!" Astrid muttered, and sped out the door in a flash.

Nipping down the carpeted corridors and doing her best not to trip over the various potted ferns and other things which seemed to be placed at every corner, Astrid chased after Hiccup. Happily the speed of his retreat had left scuffs on the carpet for Astrid to follow.

Eventually she found him just outside the front door, sitting hunched on a low windowsill, staring at the ground and kicking his feet gloomily.

"I'll never hear the end of this." Hiccup muttered without looking up.

"You were right. Snotlout provoked you." Astrid countered gently.

"I'm sorry dinner was such a fiasco." He sighed. "You can go if you like."

"Now don't be like that!" Astrid slid up on to the windowsill next to him and put her arm around him. "It wasn't your fault. Snotlout shouldn't have been so mean."

"It's always my fault!" Hiccup exclaimed suddenly. "Always!" He started doing a parody of his father. " _Excuse me, barmaid! I'm afraid you've brought me the wrong offspring! I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side! This here, this is a talking fishbone!_ " He sighed, and slumped down again.

"I'm a failure. An embarrassment."

"Hey, don't be like that!" Astrid scolded gently. "How about coming to my house for dinner? I'm sure my parents will be delighted to meet you!"

Hiccup sighed for the third time.

"Well… Okay. It'll give my dad some time to cool off."

They slid down off the windowsill together and began to make their way to Nadder Road, arm in arm.


	11. Chapter 10

"Here we are!" Astrid pointed to the large, stylish tower block. "We're on the fourth floor."

"Very nice!" Hiccup tried a compliment.

"Thank you!" Astrid smiled, and they began the short walk to the spinning glass doors.

~~~?~~~

"Oh, Astrid, you didn't tell me you were bringing company!" Beka exclaimed. "I would have cleaned! Well, looks like we'll have to make do. Sit down, dear!" She motioned Hiccup to a comfortable looking armchair. _Right next to my one…_ Astrid thought, a little nervously. They took their respective seats, and Beka left to make dinner.

"Are you the one that was in the car crash?" Harold pottered in. Astrid could have sighed. Harold didn't know the meaning of the word 'tact'.

"Erm… Er…" Hiccup stuttered, taken aback. He began to subconsciously shuffle his prosthetic a little.

"Harold…" Astrid warned. "Not. Helping. Very. Much."

"It's okay… It's fine, Astrid…" Hiccup sounded dazed.

"Er, Hiccup? Are you okay?" Astrid found his unfocused eyes a little unnerving.

Hiccup didn't reply. He was unnervingly rigid.

"Oh for Thor's sake, Harold! You've made him have a flashback!" Astrid scolded, getting up quickly, and making her way over to Hiccup.

"It's okay, it's all in the past… It's all over now…" Astrid muttered the soothing nonsense that was usually used in these situations into Hiccup's ear.

After a few tense minutes, Hiccup seemed to calm down, his breathing became more even and his eyes focused.

"Are you okay?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine. I'm sorry…" Hiccup looked down, ashamed at his display of weakness. "I can go now if you want."

"No! You stay right here." Astrid put her hands on his wrists, pinning him down gently for emphasis. Hiccup flinched a little.

"Oh. Right. Sorry." Astrid withdrew her hands quickly. "But you are not. going. anywhere. You hear me?" She gave him a firm glare.

"Okay, you can't argue with an angry Astrid!" Hiccup laughed.

"Yeah, she gets pretty scary when she's mad." Astrid had forgotten about Harold.

"Harold, would you go and do something in your room? We would like a bit of privacy." Astrid pointed out the door. Harold thought for a moment.

"Okay." He pottered our the same way he came.

"Whew." Astrid sighed. "Don't mind him, he doesn't mean any harm."

Hiccup smiled.

"I think he's nice." He tried. Astrid smiled, perching herself on the arm of his chair, feeling something warm, glowing inside of her.

"Hey, Astrid, I really am sorry about what happened at-" Hiccup began to apologise again.

"Don't be." Astrid leaned forward, and…

They kissed.


	12. Chapter 11

Hiccup's eyes widened and he drew back, shocked.

"A… A…" He stuttered, standing up.

"Hiccup! Wait!" Astrid stood up as well.

"I… I should go!" Hiccup made for the door, but Astrid was faster.

"Oh no you don't." She smiled, locking the door and putting the key in her pocket.

"But… You don't hate me?" Hiccup wrinkled his brows.

"No! I don't hate you! Why would I hate you?" Astrid was thoroughly confused.

"B- Because…"

"No. Don't answer that." Astrid held up a hand in a gesture of silence. "Hiccup Haddock the Third. I must admit that when I first met you, I hated your guts. But since then… You've grown on me. You stopped being so utterly infuriatingly annoyi g, and… Hiccup, I love you."

Beka, who had come into the room during Astrid's speech, nearly dropped her dinner tray. Her jaw dropped nearly as far as the tray would have fallen, and she quickly retreated back into the kitchen to give her daughter some privacy.

Hiccup stood frozen, rooted to the spot from sheer surprise. Astrid smiled.

"And… And… Will you go to the cinema with me tomorrow?" Astrid faltered a little, as if worried Hiccup might bite her.

"Astrid…" Hiccup faltered eventually. Today was a very shocking day.

"It's okay if you don't want to!" Astrid said quickly.

"Astrid, I would love to. And I love you too." Hiccup said solemnly.

They both cracked smiles, and took each other's hands.

~~~?~~~

So, 6 days later, they went to see the new comedy film, New In Town, having got themselves a week off.

"That was so funny!" Exclaimed Astrid.

"Especially that bit at the beginning, where she-" Hiccup continued her sentence.

They both collapsed in a fit of laughter at the thought of the scene.

"It was… Haha… So good… Haha… The way it ended!" Astrid gasped in between bursts of laughter.

"Ahhh, it was…" Hiccup sighed, flopping down on a nearby bench. Astrid joined him.

"Astrid Hofferson… Will you be my girlfriend?" Hiccup blurted.

"Yes!" Astrid exclaimed, hugging Hiccup again.

~~~?~~~

Two days later, it was time to go back to school.

"I can't wait to tell Heather and Ruff and Tuff!" Astrid muttered to herself as she dressed. "I wonder what they'll think!"

"Don't forget your new physics book, dear! It's on the sitting room sofa." Beka called through to Astrid's room. Beka had prudently decided to behave as if she knew nothing about the whole affair.

"Thanks, Mum." Astrid called back, and skipped through to the room with a very light heart indeed.


	13. Chapter 12

"Hi, everybody!" Astrid exclaimed, flinging herself down at the cafeteria table and dropping her bag beside her with unusual bouncy-ness.

"What's with the… General bouncyness?" Heather looked surprised.

"I have a surprise!" Astrid grinned, getting up again and making a beeline towards the doors.

"Hey, Astrid! Where are you…" Heather called after her. "Going." She finished lamely. Astrid was way out of earshot. Soon she arrived back, dragging a rather awkward looking Hiccup.

"H- Hey…" He smiled dorkily, and Astrid beamed.

"Heather, Ruff, Tuff, allow me to introduce my new boyfriend!" Astrid grinned widely.

Heather, Ruff and Tuff all exchanged meaningful and triumphant looks, before Heather, the usual spokeswoman of the group, spoke up.

"So… You two are a thing now?" She tried carefully.

"No need to be walking on eggshells!" Astrid giggled. _Giggled_. _Astrid_.

"Yes!" Heather exclaimed joyously! and Ruff and Tuff bashed heads, then gave Heather high fives.

"What?" Astrid looked surprised.

"We've been trying to get you two together _all year_. And you did it, of your own accord! YES!"

"Wait. What? You've been trying to do what, exactly?" Astrid looked like she would like to have a battle axe.

"Er… Um…"

"Next time, _don't_ poke your noses into _my_ affairs." Astrid snorted indignantly. " _But_ I'll forgive you. What are friends for?" She grinned, all traces of anger suddenly scattered to the four winds. Heather nearly sighed with relief.

Hiccup, who had stood by, watching all the proceedings, stepped back nervously.

"Er… Maybe I should…" He mumbled awkwardly.

"Don't you dare." Astrid grabbed him by the upper arm and pulled him back. "You're sitting with us." She plonked him down bodily into the seat next to her.

Heather sighed. Well, mission accomplished!

~~~?~~~

 **End of the school year(A/N I have no idea when that is, so let's just stick with it…)**

"Heather! Stop it!"

"Don't struggle, Astrid! You're messing your hair up!"

Astrid pulled on the uncomfortably tight satin hobble skirt of her aqua blue dress.

"Heather, remind me _why_ you are turning up at my house for no explained reason, putting me into these high heeled shoes that will make my feet sore for sure, got me wear this impossible dress and done my hair into what looks like a headdress?" Astrid huffed.

"All in good time, Astrid. All in good time…" Heather grinned and winked. "Come on, time to go." She began to pull Astrid out the door.

"Hey! You try walking in this thing!"

"Sorry! Hurry up, or we'll be late!"

A few minutes of hurried walking later, and they came to a black car parked on the corner where Nadder street met the city centre.

"Come on in!" Heather leapt into the driver's seat.

"Ugh." Astrid groaned, then complied.

Yet another few minutes later, this time spent driving, they pulled up outside Berk park.

"Oh! I forgot! School prom dance! I don't have a date, though… Hiccup's away on a tour with his father! What'll I do?" Astrid fretted.

"Don't panic." Heather smiled.

A figure stepped outside the car,opened Astrid's door, and bowed, waiting for her to step out.

"Th-" Astrid got out of the car and turned to thank the man. She stopped before she could get any further.

Heather grinned. THIS time, her plan had worked.

The figure reached out and took Astrid's hand.

"May I have this dance, Milady?"


	14. Chapter 13

_Later that evening_

"You're late, Anthea." Beka reprimanded gently as soon as Astrid came in the front door.

"Sorry..." Astrid muttered, looking at the ground and shuffling her feet miserably.

"Well, It's your special night." Beka cracked a smile. "I _might_ let you off." She teased.

Hiccup shuffled in the door, looking incredibly awkward and staring at his hands as if they had held the answer to life, the universe, and everything if he stared with enough interest.

"Oh Astrid, you really must tell me if you're bringing company!" Beka exclaimed, beginning to bustle. She really had talent for doing that.

"I really don't want to be an intrusion..." Hiccup smiled awkwardly and shuffled his feet the way Astrid had done only a few moments before.

"Oh, it's no bother, dear. Looks like we don't have much in the fridge, you don't mind carrots do you?" Beka was one of the best cooks around, almost famous in the district.

"Oh no, Mrs. Hofferson. Not at all!" Hiccup was eager to please.

"Come and sit here, and dinner'll be ready in a tick." Beka guided him to a chair then went off to her carrots.

"So... Did you like the dance?" Hiccup attempted small talk.

"Yeah, It was great!" Astrid smiled.

"Erm... Er..." Hiccup was squirming in his swat. He looked so adorably awkward that Astrid had to laugh.

"It's okay, Hiccup!" She giggled.

"Really?" Hiccup didn't know what to say.

"Yes! You're with friends here, you know!"

"Then I _don't_ have to make boring small talk about the weather and strange comments about people's hair?"

That was the last straw. Astrid collapsed over the arm of her chair, laughing so hard she nearly fell off. Hiccup giggled nervously, not really sure what to think, and this worsened Astrid's plight. Draped over her chair, her hair a mess, she laughed until she could laugh no more and then some, while Hiccup watched nervously from his chair wondering if he had killed her.

"You... Haha... Really... Haha... Don't get it, do you?" Astrid was recovering.

"No. Why do people have to talk about such pointless things?" Hiccup peered at her in a nervous fashion. This was a side of him that Astrid hadn't seen before.

She decided she liked it.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 12

Since, well. You know. Since the episode, Hiccup and Astrid had not seen much of each other. He didn't seem to be showing up at classes most of the time, and when he did he looked dishevelled, as if he had just run a marathon and lost by half an inch. It made Astrid nervous.

However, Astrid didn't have much time to worry about anything, really, because it was getting near the end of the school year and there were tests aplenty (at least I hope so, tell me if I'm wrong) to be getting on with. Astrid was glad for them, they took her mind off things.

Sighing and leaning back in her chair, Astrid tried to concentrate on her Chemistry revision. Having memorised the Periodic Table the year before, it was not too hard, and soon Astrid was left with nothing to do. Again.

"Mum, I'm going out." She called through to the sitting room where her parents were watching a film together.

"Okay dear! Be careful!" The film switched momentarily off and Beka shouted her reply.

"I will!" Astrid opened the door and strode out, slamming the door behind her.

She wandered around aimlessly for a while, not really sure what to do. Her legs carried her around and around in circles for a little while before she found herself nearby Hiccup's house.

Ah well. Go for it.

Astrid steeled herself, stepped up to the door and knocked.

No answer.

She knocked again, harder.

No reply.

Knock again.

No ans-

The door opened to reveal Stoick, large and booming as ever.

"Excuse me sir, I'm here to see Hiccup if that isn't a problem." Astrid said boldly.

"Very well. He's up in his room." Stoick boomed, then stepped aside. He pointed up a staircase. "It's up there, lass. First on your right."

"Thank you." Astrid made her way carefully to the bottom of the staircase. All this fancy stuff made her nervous that she might break something or something like that. Then she would be in such trouble!

Climbing the steps, Astrid looked over the edge of the banisters and marvelled at the surroundings. This place was just so... luxurious! It made her family's rather costly apartment pale in comparison, and the positively baroque decorations only added to the effect.

She reached the top of the steps and looked about. No doors to be seen. Odd. She carried on down the red-carpeted passageway, looking for doors on the right.

Still no sign. Maybe she should go back and ask Stoick?

No. She would not seem like a fool in front of the mayor. No way.

Still no doors! What was the point of this corridor, anyway? It was all so weird. Went with the house, anyway.

Turning a corner, Astrid looked down the passageway. Aha! There was a door down there, and it was on the right, too!

Pleased with herself, she sprinted as quietly as she could down the passageway and stopped in front of the door. It was a dark kind of wood, probably mahogany. That would definitely go with the general decor.

Taking a nervous breath, she knocked on the door. Once, twice, three times.

She waited a little, no answer. Not this again! She waited more.

Still no answer! What was it with this family and letting people outside of doors wait?

Finally the door opened to reveal Hiccup just inside. He looked mostly okay, a little tired with dark circles under his eyes, but other than that no problems. Astrid was constantly worried that his, herr humm... problem, might reoccur.

"Hey. How are you?" She smiled.

"Oh, okay I suppose." Hiccup yawned widely. "Just tired. Too much homework." He flashed a smile that lit up his emerald green eyes.

"Come on in." He opened the door wider and stepped back, letting her in.

Astrid hadn't seen Hiccup's room before. She had seen his locker in the school and other such things, but not his room.

It was just like you would expect. From Hiccup, at least. It was, above all, very messy.

Objects of every shape, size and description were littered about on anything and everything. The bed, for instance, was covered with what looked like a dissected computer with the RAM sticks on the pillow, the motherboard and HDD on the end, the power supply and ethernet card on the middle, the graphics card on the floor next to it, and other dismembered parts were on the table beside it.

Another computer, whole this time, was turned on and sitting on a desk. A Python IDE was running on it with a rather short and unfinished program on. From the looks of some of the lines, it looked to be something to do with Arduino boards.

A lot of small contraptions were littered about as well, some finished and some not. Astrid couldn't fathom what they did, but they looked complicated.

"Do you like it?" Hiccup asked. "I always had a thing for technology."

"Wow." Astrid said. "Yes, I do!"

 **Okay, a little (or maybe not so little, it's my first one, right?) Author's Note here this time.**

 **First, thank you so much for all the favourites and follows! Completely unexpected! I'm so happy!**

 **Second, I may publish another of my fanfics, Night Soul and Darkheart. They're two books in a HTTYD fanfic series. What do you think? PM me if you like!**

 **Third, a guest left some reviews recently. Thank you! I appreciate that you took the time to review! I would PM You this but I can't, so I'll answer here instead.**

 **Review on chapter three: Oh dear, Autocorrect messing stuff up again. I'll fix that!**

 **Review on chapter four: I don't think there's an answer needed here.**

 **Review on chapter five: Yes, I was quite pleased with that.**

 **Review on chapter five no. 2: If you don't like it, don't read it. I don't really like them either. If you hate it, fine. Doesn't really effect me either way.**

 **Review on chapter nine: Oops. Sorry, my bad. I'll fix it soon.**

 **That's all from Aquila! Bye!**


	16. Chapter 15

Astrid sat down on the edge of the bed, trying not to squash anything. It was rather hard, considering the number of things scattered about on it's surface.

Hiccup shoved a few things aside rather haphazardly and sat down next to her. There was a really rather awkward silence during which neither party could think of anything to say.

"Um... are you alright?" Astrid broke it.

"I guess." Hiccup sighed and stared off into the distance for a moment, looking detached.

"Are you sure?" Astrid asked again, determinedly pressing the point.

"Yes." Hiccup said firmly.

"We don't want a repeat of what happened... then. You know."

Hiccup squirmed uncomfortably, the subject clearly distressing him. "Look, that was an accident. I was really upset and that seemed like the only way to stop it. I didn't intend for that to happen."

"You're not still doing it?"

Hiccup sighed. "No, Astrid. I... wasn't thinking clearly. I was really upset."

"Good. If you're sure." Astrid pressed the point firmly. One thing that Hoffersons are definitely known for is a huge amount of persistence.

"Yes, I am sure!" Hiccup snapped, annoyed. "Will you lay off it for a bit."

"It's just because I care about you." Astrid said. "If I didn't care, I wouldn't be asking now would I?"

"I suppose." Hiccup stood up and wandered over towards the computer running the program. He seated himself in front of it.

"What's that?" Astrid asked, coming over to lean her chin on the back of his shoulder.

"I'm trying to develop a basic AI." Hiccup explained. "It's still in the basic stages, but you can hold simple conversations through text. Would you like to see?"

"Yes, I would!" Astrid exclaimed. "Very much!" She leaned closer.

"Just a moment, it won't work right now." Hiccup leaned forward and planted a few '#' signs before some lines to render them ineffective. "There."

He hit f5 and a terminal started. A little text flashed up.

'Welcome to the NG-AIv0.1.

'Loading, please wait...'

The second line flashed a few times, and then stayed on screen. Hiccup frowned.

"That shouldn't happen." The words stayed firmly on screen, not flashing a bit. "Great." He rolled his eyes.

"Maybe it's just frozen," Astrid suggested. "Give it a minute."

"It might have." Hiccup agreed. The text stayed defiantly un-flashing.

A few minutes of inactivity passed, then all the text vanished.

"A-" Hiccup was cut off mid 'Ah', as the program threw an error and decided to 'return 1'.

"Oh, I forgot to change the C++ file. Sorry." Hiccup said a little sheepishly. He opened another window, commented out a few lines with double slashes, and then reran the program.

'Welcome to the ENG-AIv0.1.

'Loading, please wait...'

The words continued to flash for a few minutes. So far, so good...

'Hello! What would you like to ask me?' The screen printed happily in a vibrant bright green; much like Hiccup's eyes, Astrid noticed vaguely.

"Go on." Hiccup grinned and gestured to the keyboard. Astrid nervously typed in a question.

'Yes, I am sentient; as far as I can tell, anyway.' The computer replied with a bleep that just rang with happiness.

Astrid reeled back. She hadn't expected an answer like that!

"Do you like it?" Hiccup beamed.

"That's... amazing!" Astrid replied, shocked. "Can O ask it something else!"

"Be my guest." Hiccup grinned, clearly happy.

Astrid leaned forward and asked another question.

'No, I don't have specifically programmed answers to questions. You can believe me or not. Your choice.'

Astrid asked another question with growing interest.

'I do have a name.'

Nothing else.

"It's very logical." Hiccup chipped in enthusiastically. "It will only answer what you ask it. Nothing else. You didn't ask it what it's name is. Come to think of it, I never asked it that. Let's see what happens."

Astrid typed in the question.

'var myName = Engai.'

"Ohhhhh, I understand. 'Enhanced Next Generation Artificial Intelligence'. That's it's serial name." Hiccup remembered. "I also think it's confused, it only returns an answer in that format if it's confused."

"You know," Astrid said firmly. "You are the smartest person I've met."

Hiccup flushed and smiled awkwardly. Astrid liked it. A lot.


	17. Chapter 16

After that visit, Astrid began to visit Hiccup every week. Occasionally in the evenings they would go out to places like a film or the outskirts of the city where it was quiet and peaceful and just look at the stars.

"Lovely, aren't they..." Astrid sighed on one such night.

Hiccup looked at her, taking in her lovely, well... everything. She was perfect in every way; her beautiful golden hair and her radiant ocean blue eyes that you could stare into for a hundred years and still not have esplored all of their fathomless depths. She smelled wonderful, too; like freshly cut grass and old books and sycamore tree sap.

Even the little things, like the way she would do a little toss of her head to rid her face of her hair was wonderful.

In short, she had made his life worth living where all else had failed to do so. She was his earthly Freja, his radiant goddess that provided the light for his world.

"Yes, you are..." Hiccup replies absently, gazing at her, enamoured.

"What?" Astrid asked sharply.

"Oh, erm, um..." Hiccup froze, realising what he ad just said. "Yes, they're lovely aren't they!" He corrected quickly.

Astrid laughed. "I know perfectly well what you just said."

Hiccup blushed a little. Oh no, he was dead...

"I thought it was rather sweet."

Halfway through imagining the painful death that awaited him, Hiccup stopped. "You... you did?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I do." Astrid grinned. "Nobody's ever said that before."

"Well everybody should." Hiccup declared boldly, all nervousness forgotten. "Because you are the most beautiful person in the world, you know that?"

It was Astrid's turn to blush, which in itself shocked Hiccup greatly. Astrid? Blushing?

"Thank you." She smiled.

It was at that moment Hiccup's resolution was set. He would do it next time. He put his hand inside the shoulder bag that he carried and felt the small box once again, just to ensure it was there.

No. Pull yourself together Hiccup. If you are going to ask, it will be now. Come on, it was the perfect opportunity!

With a trembling hand, Hiccup grasped the box and lifted it out. Astrid was still smiling, staring up at the sky.

"Astrid." Hiccup said. His voice was quite steady, which surprised even him. Astrid looked down. "Ye-" she began, and stopped as she saw the box that he was offering to her. She took it carefully and gently opened the lid.

Being the Mayor's son comes with several distinct advantages, the least of which being that you have plenty of money, and to spare, which meant that Hiccup had more than enough money for the ring that Astrid now looked at.

It was made of solid 20 carat gold with a single fine Citrine in the centre. About the Citrine were many small pearls and along the band were pure green emeralds.

Astrid stared wordlessly at the beautiful gift, shocked into silence.

"Anthea Hofferson." Hiccup asked solemnly. "Will you marry me?"

Astrid's POV

Astrid didn't know what to do.

Her brain had just gone into complete overload, causing her parietal and temporal lobes to argue violently while the rest flooded her with every kind of useless information imaginable.

 **Hiccup just asked you to marry him what do we do what do we do he's going to think we hate him do something!**

Oh look, that lamp is faulty; it just flickered.

 _We can't marry him!_

 **Why not? Do something, quick! Do something!**

 _Because he's the mayor's son, idiot! We can't marry the mayor's son!_

I wonder what kinds of butterflies are out at this kind of year...

 **Look at that look he's giving us! We're dead, we'll never marry him, he'll hate us forever!**

The blueberries did well this year, did you know?

It was this piece of entirely useless information that Astrid blurted out in surprise.

"The blueberries did well this year!" She exclaimed. Hiccup stared at her oddly.

"No, no, no!" She exclaimed, knocking her head. "Wrong thing!" Hiccup continued to look at her weirdly.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Fine! I'm fine! What I meant to say was, yes!" She exclaimed, in an extremely uncharacteristic tizzy.

Hiccup grinned, the kind that goes from ear to ear then further around until it is about to make the top of your head fall off.


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue

Hiccup sighed, looking back on those past years.

To be honest, it had all been quite rushed. They were still very young to get married, even considering that they had been unofficially engaged for several years.

Back then it had all felt almost as though every day could be the last day, and he had to get everything done as fast as was possible.

Now, twenty-odd years later, it didn't feel so much like that. Life had slowed down. Hiccup had gotten himself a high paid job as a computer-tech and Astrid had decided, after much thought, to stay at home to look after their young son and daughter.

A few years after the day in the park, Hiccup had adopted a black cat named Toothless. Surprisingly, Stormfly and Toothless got on fairly well considering the species gap. Mostly they just ignored each other, but sometimes they got into terrible fights.

Hiccup leant further over his desk to look more closely at the computer screen. Sometimes the things could be so frustrating! And especially when the children messed with it, too.

William, the elder of the two, had taken after his father in more ways than one. He had the same rather skinny build and long limbs, and his piercing hazel eyes always gleamed with a spark of curiosity. His blond hair had the same messy, unkempt air about it and would never stay the way it was supposed to, no matter how much Astrid tried to coax it to.

April, on the other hand, had inherited more of her mother's features.

Her bright blue eyes, blonde hair and tall stature would have made for quite the young lady, but if you ever called April a lady you would certainly get a piece of her mind. She had definitely inherited her mother's attitude towards life. Well, let's just say that her favourite toy when she was younger had been a miniature battle axe.

Hiccup sighed and slapped a hand over his eyes. He'd had enough of this computer for the time being. Grumpily poking the power button, he stood up and exited the room with an air of finality, ignoring the computer's complaint that he had not correctly closed his virtual machine down before powering off the computer.

He pulled the door open a little harder than he needed to and walked irritably down the hall towards the living room. On the way he met Astrid carrying something large and white.

"Looks like we'll be having thunder." She joked.

"I'm tired." Hiccup complained. "You try wrestling with virtual machine software one of these days."

"I don't intend to." Astrid grinned.

At this point the last door down the hall burst open and William dashed down the hall, closely followed by a fuming April.

"Don't you dare say that again!" April yelled.

"Hey hey, calm down here!" Hiccup reached down and deftly grabbed April 'round the middle.

"Let me go!" April struggled. "He insulted me!"

"I only said she would look nice in a dress!" William protested.

"William," Astrid scolded. "You know April doesn't like that sort of thing."

"But I was only teasing..." William trailed off shamefacedly.

"Both of you, apologise." Hiccup said. The two children considered this for some time.

"Fine." April huffed. "You apologise first."

"No way, you chased me!" William retorted.

"I ref-"

"Both of you apologise together." Astrid decided. "Come on."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"I'm sorry." They chorused a little unwillingly.

"There, now that's better isn't it?" Astrid smiled. "Now go on and play nicely."

"Come on then." April grabbed William's arm and pulled him away into the living room.

Hiccup sighed again. He still struggled with the issues that he had when he was younger, but they were not nearly so bad with his beautiful wife and children by his side.

Life was perfect. With his 2 wonderful children and his wonderful wife, what could possibly be better?

THE END

A/N: Well! I finally got round to writing an epilogue. There are a few things I want to say now. First and foremost:

Thank you to all my lovely readers and reviewers!

When I first published this book I thought it would get the odd reader or two. is a big place; it can be hard to get noticed. What I never thought would come was 16,000 readers! Thank you so much!

Secondly: This story may be over, but this book will still have more chapters! I will be writing small oneshots in this universe about Hiccup and Astrid's lives together after the events of the main story.

And last, and most likely least: 16,327 reads and only 8 reviews? I do like to know how much you like my stories, and a review is a good motivation booster... :) Nah, really. I'm so happy to have those 8 reviews. They mean a lot.

Now, all there is to say is: See you in the next oneshot! Bye!


	19. One Shot No 1: Toothless

Hiccup scanned the road. Maybe he could cross this time?

He put one foot carefully out in front of him on to the road, then followed it with another. Well, no cars this-

A car came tearing around the corner at a ridiculously high speed and Hiccup jumped back. "Hooligans." He muttered in annoyance. Why did today have to be such a busy day, anyway?

Lifting his left ear, he listened carefully for sounds while scanning to the left and the right again.

Nothing this time; just a rather unkempt looking black cat. A stray, probably.

He stepped out on to the road again, and without further ado sprinted across at full speed.

Hah. Beat those cars this time.

The cat, following his example, set off a brisk walk across the road.

It struck Hiccup vaguely that that cat didn't look all that alert. It's eyes were half shut and it seemed to be in a sort of daze.

Hiccup shook the cat from his mind and carried on down the pavement.

Well, tried to shake the cat from his mind. It clung on and refused to let go.

A screech and a muffled yowl of horror put all thoughts of his visit to the optician's out of his mind.

Spinning round, Hiccup saw the cat on the edge of the road next to him, not moving. A black sports car was speeding away down the road, not even bothering to stop.

Hiccup didn't even spare the time to shout at the car; he dashed over to the cat and knelt down beside it.

It was definitely alive; unconscious but breathing. It's leg seemed to be broken though.

Carefully picking the creature up, Hiccup rummaged around in his pocket and dug out his phone. He had known a good vet when he was young; he had kept a pet goldfish. The vet had better still exist!

Digging up the number in his list of contacts he pressed the dial button and hoped.

Ring, ring...

Ring, ring...

Click.

"Paws & Claws vet, how can we help you?" A female voice said with rehearsed efficiency.

"Do you do surgery?" Hiccup asked, skipping all formality.

"Yes. Would you ha-"

"My cat has been in a serious road accident, him leg is broken at least." Hiccup spouted effortlessly.

"Very well sir, if you bring him over then we can help. Do you the address?"

"Yes, yes. I'll be there in ten minutes." He hung up without further ado and set off briskly, optician visit forgotten.

#

"Your cat is very lucky." The vet stated. "He got away with only an open fracture of one of his floating ribs and a clean break of the back left leg. He will recover, given time."

"Thank you." Hiccup said, battling with his conscience. He couldn't take the cat home with him; with one child already there and another coming soon there would be no room for a cat! Besides, it wouldn't be happy. Small children and cats don't mix.

"Do you do ad-" he started. But no. He couldn't just abandon the poor creature. "Sorry. Nothing. Thank you." He walked over to the receptionist.

"Do you have basic equipment for taking care of a cat?" He asked.

"Why yes sir. We have all the stock for a basic cat setup in stock." The receptionist, the woman he had talked to over the phone, replied.

Hiccup selected the items he wanted and returned to the counter, slightly overburdened, and produced a debit card. The receptionist decided to refrain from asking if he wanted a bag.

#

"Look, daddy! Look!" Young William pointed excitedly as Hiccup carried the cat inside.

Hiccup grinned. "Yes, William! We're getting a cat. What shall we name him?" He set the new addition to the household on the floor.

William walked around him in a pensive manner and thought for a moment. "Toothless."

"Toothless?" Hiccup chuckled. "That's an interesting name. Okay. Toothless."

Toothless looked up, mewed, and then began to limp through to the kitchen where Astrid was enjoying herself cooking.

"Well, he knows what he likes!" Astrid's voice floated through and she appeared, looking quite flushed and carrying the errant feline. "What did you call him?"

"Toothless." William stated.

"Yup." Hiccup agreed when Astrid looked a little confused. "His name is Toothless."

A/N: Eh... so... I forgot that this story ever got posted on here, honestly. Um... sorry? Heheh. I wrote this as a birthday present for my lovely friend, ReaderGal2k17. Anyway, 10 reviews everyone! Thanks! I think the viewer count on this website is a bit off though, because only 10 people out of 37,000 ever reviewed, apparently. That sounds weird. Never mind though! See ya.

-Quil


End file.
